edelweiss
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Tak perlu semua orang tahu bahwa cinta mereka abadi. Cukup sekuntum edelweiss yang tahu bahwa cinta mereka takkan pernah mati. / For FOR SIVE 2016 - Say It with Flowers! Keywords: Aqua/ for white azalea birthday


**Edelweiss**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Chesee-ssu**

 **Rate: T**

 **Tak ada keuntungan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali keuntungan dan kepuasan batin (?)**

 **For FOR SIVE 2016 - Say It with Flowers! Keywords: Aqua**

 _Tak perlu semua orang tahu bahwa cinta mereka abadi. Cukup sekuntum edelweiss yang tahu bahwa cinta mereka takkan pernah mati._

.

.

.

Suara ketukan di jendelanya membuat tidur Ino terganggu. Matanya melirik jam beker di depannya lalu menghela napas kesal. Ah, siapa yang mengganggunya di jam tiga pagi, sih? Dengan wajah kusut ia bangun dari ranjangnya dan menyibak tirai dengan kasar. Hampir saja mulutnya ingin memaki, namun makiannya ia telan bulat-bulat. Sosok pemuda dengan raut wajah malas menyapa penglihatannya, tak lupa sekuntum edelweiss tergenggam manis di tangan sang pemuda.

"Shikamaru!" ucap Ino lantang, membuka jendela dengan tak sabar, lalu mencoba menggapai hangat tubuh Shikamaru. Dengan senang hati Shikamaru memberi pelukan pada gadisnya, melepas rindu yang selama ini membelenggu mereka.

.

.

.

Bunga edelweiss yang Shikamaru bawa sekarang berada di atas meja, tengah menonton adegan lepas rindu mereka berdua. Sedangkan yang sedang sibuk melepas rindu duduk sambil tertawa-tawa. Mereka bahkan lupa bahwa bulanlah yang sedang bertakhta kala itu.

"Hahaha, bahkan dalam misi pun kau masih sering tidur. Dasar pemalas," ucapan Ino tak Shikamaru ambil hati, bahkan setiap ucapan dan senyuman gadis secerah matahari itu ia rekam mati dalam memorinya.

"Ah, ya, Shika. Dari mana kau dapat bunga itu dari mana?" Ino menunjuk edelweiss di atas meja. "Kau tahu 'kan kalau mengambil bunga langka seperti edelweiss akan dikenakan denda?"

"Tidak akan kena denda, kok. Bibi-bibi di pegunungan sana yang memberikan ini padaku. Katanya sih atas ungkapan terima kasihnya padaku." Shikamaru mengusap tengkuknya. "Padahal kalau dia mau berterima kasih, cukup berikan aku waktu tidur tambahan saat misi berlangsung, itu lebih baik."

"Dasar pemalas," ucap Ino seraya mencubit pipi Shikamaru gemas. "Omong-omong, kamu tahu arti bunga edelweiss? Artinya bagus, lho~."

Shikamaru mengusap pipinya lalu melirik edelweiss itu sejenak. "Cinta abadi, 'kan? Mitosnya jika memberikan bunga edelweiss pada pasangannya maka cinta mereka abadi. Mitos yang merepotkan sekali."

"Wah, aku tak tahu kalau kau sejenius itu, Shika," Shikamaru hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Ino, gadis itu terkikik pelan. "Kau percaya pada mitos itu, Shika?"

"Untuk apa percaya? Tanpa percaya mitos itu pun kita akan menikah dua minggu lagi."

"Shika!" Ino menjerit malu karena ucapan Shikamaru. Pipinya semerah tomat. Shikamaru tertawa.

Setelah menjalin hubungan selama bertahun-tahun, tak terasa dua minggu lagi mereka akan menikah.

Di atas meja, edelweiss masih menonton dua sejoli yang melepas rindu tanpa sungkan.

.

.

.

"Eh, ada misi lagi?"

Ino meletakkan pot bunga yang baru saja ia tanami edelweiss pemberian Shikamaru. Sedangkan Shikamaru menguap malas, tak lama kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Padahal dua hari yang lalu Shikamaru sudah diberi misi dan sekarang misi lagi? Ino menghela napas letih.

"Kenapa tidak ditolak saja, sih? Kau baru saja dua hari di sini."

"Tadinya kutolak," ujar Shikamaru. "Tapi Tsunade- _sama_ bilang ini misi penting dan hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya."

Ino mengerutkan dahi. "Misi penting? Misi apa?"

Shikamaru mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku juga tak tahu. Tsunade- _sama_ tak memberi tahu. Katanya sebagai kejutan. Merepotkan."

"Ya sudahlah, apapun misinya kau harus selamat." Ino tersenyum cerah. "Karena tak lama lagi pernikahan kita akan dilangsungkan."

"Iya, iya, dasar merepotkan."

"Sebelum itu, sini, kemarikan tanganmu." Shikamaru yang ogah-ogahan pun akhirnya memegang tangan Ino. Alis Shikamaru bertaut ketika melihat bunga edelweiss melingkari jari manisnya.

"Itu jimat agar kau selamat dan misimu berjalan lancar." Senyuman Ino membuat Shikamaru membeku sesaat, lalu senyum tersungging di wajah tampannya.

Demi senyuman kekasihnya, harapan-harapannya akan Shikamaru kabulkan.

.

.

.

Semua berjalan dengan lancar. Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Shikamaru berkata dalam surat bahwa di sana ia baik-baik saja, walaupun ia masih belum tahu misi apa yang akan ia emban. Ino juga sama, gadis itu baik-baik saja dan melakukan aktivitas rutinnya seperti biasa. Ino bercerita pada Shikamaru bahwa ia sudah mendapatkan kuil untuk mereka menikah nanti dan berbagai macam persiapan untuk pernikahan mereka. Shikamaru yang tak mau ambil pusing hanya mengiyakan saja, menurut apa kehendak calon mempelai wanita.

Semua terasa begitu lancar dan baik-baik saja, namun ketika Shikamaru berhenti mengirim surat, semua terasa janggal.

Awalnya, Ino biasa saja, mencoba menepis pikiran-pikiran negatif yang berada di benaknya. Mungkin Shikamaru sibuk sehingga surat-suratnya belum dibalas. Mungkin Shikamaru terlalu lelah karena misinya berat sehingga surat-suratnya belum dibaca. Mungkin, mungkin, dan kemungkinan yang lain muncul dalam benaknya, meyakinkan diri bahwa Shikamaru baik-baik saja di sana.

Tapi kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ia buat musnah ketika berita yang Sakura kabarkan mampir di telinganya. Ucapan Sakura tadi siang terngiang-ngiang dibenaknya.

" _Ino, maaf jika berita ini nantinya membuatku sedih, tapi sebaiknya kau batalkan pernikahanmu dengan Shikamaru ...,"_

Air matanya mengalir perlahan. Hangat tapi terasa sesak.

" _Karena ... Shikamaru akan menikahi putri dari Desa Iwagakure. Pernikahannya akan dilangsungkan dua hari lagi ...,"_

Ini bohong, 'kan? Shikamaru bukanlah pria yang ingkar janji. Katakan ini hanya mimpi.

" _Ini bukanlah kemauannya. Itu adalah misi rahasia dari Tsunade-sama. Tsunade-sama sebenarnya juga tak ingin hal ini terjadi. Tapi ... tak ada cara lain, Ino, hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan agar Konoha dan Iwa tetap berhubungan erat."_

Ino tertawa satir, kebahagiaannya ditukar demi desa. Ah, konyol sekali. Padahal banyak cara agar kedua desa tetap bersama, mereka saja yang malas bertindak sehingga harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan orang lain.

Setelah tangisnya berhenti, seekor elang terbang menghampiri bersama gulungan surat yang dibawanya. Ino pun mengambil suratnya dan melihat sang elang terbang menjauh. Dibukanya surat itu dan dibacanya perlahan, senyum cerah merekah di wajahnya.

* * *

 _Ino, maaf karena aku tak memberitahu misiku yang sebenarnya. Tapi ... bisakah kau menungguku sedikit lagi? Tenang saja, aku pasti akan kembali setelah urusan merepotkan ini selesai. Aku akan tetap menikahinya karena ini adalah misi, tapi tenang saja, pernikahan ini hanya formalitas belaka. Tunggulah di sana dan ketika aku pulang kita akan siapkan pernikahan yang kau inginkan._

* * *

 **a/n: btw, entah perasaanku aja apa ini rada nyambung ke langit dan awan si? Terus serius ini apaan, mana ada tema palentinnyaa hah? terus kenapa ceritanya malah jadi gini, sumpah maluuuu / buka kartu aja nih ya, tadinya aku mau bikin shikamarunya mati pas lagi misi, tapi karena udah menstrim (?) jadilah bikin alternatip ending ini dan ternyata malah gajelas gini :""" yaaa ... pokoknya, walau shikamaru punya istri (istri-istrian (?)) yang penting ino tetap dihati dan cinta mereka abadi (?) salam, makasih udah baca *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta***


End file.
